The invention relates to a composition for permanent weight management. The composition burns fat, boost metabolic rate, controls appetite, eliminates sugar cravings and eating binges. An orally ingested composition is provided which contains effective amounts of vitamins, minerals, herbs and natural extracts. The composition contains no dangerous stimulants like Ephedrine, commonly known as Ma Huang.
The process by which weight is controlled is so complex that even most talented scientists do not understand it.
Prior formulations such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,849 fall short of the unique blend which requires 5-hydroxytryptophan as a key nutrient to provide a feeling of satiation and a calming effect for healthy weight management.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique formulation which allows individuals to lose weight and keep it off.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of specific vitamins, minerals, herbs and nutrients. These essential components not only burn fat and boost metabolic rate, but they control appetite, eliminate sugar cravings, eating binges and more.
The formulation contains green tea extract, hydroxycitric acid, 5-hydroxytryptophan (5-HTP), glucomannen, chromium picolinate, and a lactobacillus.
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule form at 6 capsules per day.